1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to a pressure relief for an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide electrical connectors for connecting a plurality of electrical wires to a printed circuit board. Typically, the electrical connectors have a first connector member and a second connector member which are coupled together. The first connector member has a plurality of pins which pass into the printed circuit board and the second connector member has a plurality of electrical wires for connection with the pins. These electrical connectors are known to use a sealing member for sealing a joint between the coupled connector members.
One disadvantage of the above electrical connectors is that a volume of gaseous fluid such as air may be trapped between the connector members as the connector members are coupled together. As a result, an increased force is required to overcome the increase in internal pressure of the trapped air as one connector member moves into the other connector member. Another disadvantage of the electrical connectors is that the connector members have rectangular forward edges which contact the sealing member, thereby possibly dislodging the sealing member and not providing an adequate seal.